


Is he family?

by tamakistan



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Ana & Christopher play matchmaker, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23417959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamakistan/pseuds/tamakistan
Summary: Men are idiots.Ana sees this cleary. She’s currently watching two grown-ass men flirting with each other but they don’t even realize it.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 319





	Is he family?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a tweet- sorry if this is short I have so many things to do

Men are idiots. 

Ana sees this cleary. She’s currently watching two grown-ass men flirting with each other but they don’t even _realize._

After Eddie apologizing to her about the ‘skateboard’ accident, they surprising and quickly became fast friends. At first, she thought Eddie was interested in her. Which was really touching but she did _not_ want to awkwardly say to him “no thank you I’m gay.” But thank god, she didn't have to. 

The first time she visited him and Christopher, a man she didn’t know answered the door.

“Hey, You must be Ana, Chris’s teacher right?” The man smiled as she nodded. “My name’s Buck.” They shook hands. Then both Eddie and Christopher walked into the living room. After the greetings, they ordered food and decided to have a movie marathon. During the move, she sat on a loveseat while the three gentlemen were on the sofa. Chris was cuddled to his dad and Buck was fast asleep, head resting on Eddie’s shoulder.

Eddie had a look of happiness as both his son and friend cuddled to him even closer. She smiled. _That’s so cute._

* * *

After many weekends of hanging with the Diaz family, Buck, as usual, answered the door. This time with an excited Chris. “Hi, Miss.Flores! Today we’re having ice cream!” Buck let out a small laugh as Chris quickly turned impatient. Eddie is in his ‘dad mode’ appeared out of nowhere looking ready. They quickly walked to the ice cream shop, Buck already ordering the ice cream.

As Chris was talking with Eddie, she noticed that he was fondly watching his friend. 

The look was so intimate. Both men looked like they had strong and romantic feelings for one another that probably baby cupid is facepalming because of them. But she didn’t know if they were dating. Eddie never mentioned that he was dating someone. Plus all the visits she made, the only romantic thing she saw from them was the flirting and the looks. 

That’s it.

Ana was so deep in thought, she jumped when an ice cream cone was shoved in her face. Buck let out a small ‘sorry’. Getting her cone, her curiosity got the best of her. 

“So how long have you been living with Eddie?” Buck let out a confused ‘huh?’. Clearing her throat she asked her question again. 

“Well it’s Eddie’s home, I’m not really a guest.” The young teacher was now even more confused. So they clearly have feelings for each, one visits the other constantly to the point where he’s not a ‘guest’. 

Eddie finally returned with Christopher, who had to use the bathroom and immediately sat down next to Buck. They started talking about a random subject when Ana felt a small tug.

Christopher had an amused smile. “ Daddy and Buck like each other.” He stopped to lick his ice cream. “But they’re dumb. Can you help?” Stunned that a _child_ is apparently smarter than two adults. 

She could simply nod.

Well, matchmaking with a child is surprisingly easy. The plan was simple. Make Eddie and Buck be in a room together and ‘pretend’ the doorknob was stuck. 

In the beginning, it went by smoothly. Christopher tricked them to find a lost toy in a closet, once they were in, he locked them in. 

Expect after that, things went wrong.

 _Extremely wrong_. 

Apparently, Buck could be very clumsy. Which made him _break_ his arm. With Eddie over panicking and Chris calmy called 9-1-1.

In the hospital, Eddie softy demanded to know why he was shoved in a closet.

Chris’s exact words were “ So you guys could kiss." Which in some miracle, made the Diaz man open his eyes. At least that’s what Christopher told her after her class with him. “Daddy and Buck are dating now!” They high-fived each other.

Who knew a kid could help with love?


End file.
